Frigid Castle
Information * The Frigid Castle is a castle built by the ancients located somewhere near the tundra. A lot of dangerous monsters can be fought here. Remember to bring a few hot drinks. Layout * '''Base Camp: '''Base camp is located at the top of one of the towers of the castle. If you head down the northwest stairs you will end up in area 1, while if you jump off of it in the southwest, you'll end up in area 10. * '''Area 1: '''Area 1 is located on the southern-most parapet wall of the castle, small monsters such as Baggi like this area. Jumping into the centre of the castle in the north leads to area 3. Heading up some stairs in the southwest takes you to area 2, while carrying on west takes you to area 5. * '''Area 2: '''Area 2 is on another tower of the castle, surprisingly, large monsters can be fought here, but only flying ones. You can head back to area 1 in the northeast or you could jump off at the south into area 10. * '''Area 3: '''Area 3 is a massive hall in the centre of the castle, most large monsters battles are mainly fought here, it is open topped so remobra litter the skies. What would of been the entrance to the castle is blocked off by fallen bricks in the east. The only way out is to climb up some vines in the north up to area 4. * '''Area 4: '''Area 4 is on the northern-most parapet wall of the castle. Head up some stairs in the northwest to get to area 7, and head west to get to area 5. Access to area 12 is blocked due to stairs being broken. * '''Area 5: '''Area 5 is the western most parapet wall of the castle, oddly, it was built wider than the other 2 parapets so large monsters can be fought here. Jump off the wall in the east to get to area 6. * '''Area 6: '''Area 6 is a felyne village only blocked off from area 3 by several fallen rocks, they have also built into the wall itself. The only way out is back up the wall to area 5. * '''Area 7: '''Area 7 is another tower of the castle where you can fight monsters with wings. Jumping off to the northeast takes you to area 8. * '''Area 8: '''Area 8 is located outside of the castle in a large cold plains, popo graze the area. The only paths are to the east and west which lead to areas 9 and 11 respectively. * '''Area 9: '''Area 9 is where the moat of the castle would've been. It has been frozen over so the ice speeds you up. A south path leads to area 10 and you can go back to area 8 by going north. * '''Area 10: '''Area 10 is a small forest area outside the castle surrounded by coniferous trees. Climbing up vines in the northeast takes you back to base camp, another way in the northeast leads back to area 9 and a path to the west leads to area 11. * '''Area 11: '''Area 11 is a much larger coniferous forest area outside the castle with multiple breakable trees. There is a path to the north and a path to the south which lead to areas 8 and 10 respectively. * '''Area 12: '''Area 12 is a secret area on top of a tower with several rare gathering spots. A jump to the north leads to area 8 while a jump to the southwest leads to area 4. Monsters * '''Small: '''Felyne, Melynx, Anteka, Remobra, Giaprey, Baggi, Popo. * '''Large: '''Khezu, Red Khezu, Silver Rathalos, Gold Rathian, Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Blangonga, Bulldrome, Giadrome, Great Baggi, Tigrex, Grimclaw Tigrex, Barioth, Rajang, Furious Rajang, Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora, Glacial Agnaktor, Jade Barroth, Gigginox, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Brute Tigrex, Baleful Gigginox, Lagombi, Gammoth, Silver Ridge Gammoth, Snowbaron Lagombi, Seregios. Notes * Hot drinks are needed in all areas except Base Camp. * Feel free to use this area in your games, add your own monsters, or correct spelling and grammar errors. Category:Areas Category:ThumbThumb Category:Dinoman0310